Kim Hye Ok
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim Hye Ok *'Nombre:' Kim Hye Ok / 김혜옥 *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro Dramas *Home for Summer (KBS1, 2019) *Your Honor (SBS, 2018) *What's Wrong with Secretary Kim? (tvN, 2018) *My Golden Life (KBS2, 2017) *Manhole: Wonderland's Feel (KBS2, 2017) *Super Family (SBS, 2017) *Father, I'll Take Care of You (MBC, 2016-2017) *My Wife's Having an Affair This Week (jTBC, 2016) *Start Again (MBC, 2016) *The Producers (KBS2, 2015) *A Daughter Just Like You (MBC, 2015) *Love & Secret (KBS2,2014 - 2015) *Discovery of Love (SBS, 2014) *Come! Jang Bo Ri (MBC, 2014) *Doctor Stranger (SBS, 2014) *Can We Love? (jTBC, 2014) *Melody of Love (KBS1, 2013) *Yeon Woo's Summer (KBS2, 2013) *Two Weeks (MBC, 2013) *All About My Romance (SBS, 2013) *Oh Ja Ryong is Coming (MBC, 2012) *Ugly Cake (MBC, 2012) *My Daughter Seo Young (KBS2, 2012) *Time Slip Dr. Jin (MBC, 2012) *Saving Madame Go Bong Shil (CSTV, 2011) *Just You (KBS, 2011) *The Daughters of Club Bilitis (KBS2, 2011) *Scent of a Woman (SBS, 2011) *Baby-faced Beauty (KBS2, 2011) *It's Okay, Daddy's Girl (SBS, 2010) *Stone(KBS2, 2010) *The Scarlet Letter (MBC, 2010) *Bad Guy (KBS2, 2010) *Don't Hesitate (SBS, 2009) *Two Wives (SBS, 2009) *Heading to the Ground (MBC, 2009) *The Sons of Sol Pharmacy House (KBS2, 2009) * White Lies (MBC, 2008) * My Life's Golden Age (MBC, 2008) * My Sweet City (SBS, 2008) * Powerful Opponents (KBS2, 2008) * You Are Very Good (KBS1, 2008) * I Hate You, But It's Fine (KBS1, 2007) * Golden Era of Daughter in Law (KBS2, 2007) * Ground Zero (MBC, 2007) * Capital Scandal (KBS2, 2007) * Several Questions That Make Us Happy (KBS2, 2007) * Flowers For My Life (KBS2, 2007) * Salt Doll (SBS, 2007) * Love and Hate (SBS, 2006) * Fugitive Lee Doo Young (KBS2, 2006) * Common Single (SBS, 2006) * Over the Rainbow (MBC, 2006) * I Really Really Like You (MBC, 2006) * Dr. Kkang (MBC, 2006) * Wolf (MBC, 2006) * The Bizarre Bunch (KBS1, 2005) * Let's Go To The Beach (SBS, 2005) * Autumn Shower (MBC, 2005) * Wonderful Life (MBC, 2005) * Hong Kong Express (SBS, 2005) * Old Miss Diary (KBS, 2004) * Sorry I Love You (KBS2, 2004) * Lotus Flower Fairy (SBS, 2004) * What Happened in Bali (SBS, 2004) * Breathless (MBC, 2003) * Lovers (MBC, 2001) * The Clinic for Married Couples: Love and War (KBS, 1999) * Im Kkeok Jeong (SBS, 1996) * Fourth Republic (MBC, 1995) * Time and Tears (KBS, 1992) * Lethe's Song (KBS, 1991) * The Last Idol (MBC, 1988) * Daughter (MBC 1987) * Lifetime in the Country (MBC, 1980) Películas * Cheer Up, Mr. Lee (2019) * The Table (2017) * Sunny (2011) * Come Rain, Come Shine (2011) * Twilight Gangsters (2010) * Girlfriends (2009) * Kill Me (2009) * Lovers of Six Years (2008) * My Dear Enemy (2008) * Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do (2008) * Two Faces of My Girlfriend (2007) * Old Miss Diary (2006) * Ad-Lib Night (2006) * Family Ties (2006) * Green Chair (2005) * This Charming Girl (2005) * Sa-kwa (2005) * My Little Bride (2004) * Spring Breeze (2003) * My Tutor Friend (2003) * Show Show Show (2003) * Two Cops (1993) * Love Is Oh Yeah! (1993) * Our Twisted Hero (1992) * Theresa's Lover (1991) * Today's Woman (1989) Premios *'1982 18th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Mejor Nueva Actriz en Teatro *'1987 Director's Group Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia *'2006 47th Thessaloniki International Film Festival:' Mejor Actriz por Family Ties *'2006 MBC Drama Awards: '''Premio Especial a la Actuación - Categoría Actriz Veterana por Over the Rainbow *'2007 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor Actriz de Reparto por I Hate You, But It's Fine y Golden Era of Daughter in Law *'2011 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio Especial a la Actuación - Categoría Actriz en Drama de Fin de Semana por Scent of a Woman Curiosidades *'Educación: Seoul Institute of the Arts (Departamento de Teatro y Cine) **Chung-Ang University (Departamento de Teatro y Cine) **School of Mass Communication (Maestría en Periodismo) *'Debut:' MBC's Talent Show in 1980 *'Hobbies:' Natación Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *HanCinema Galería Kim_Hye_Ok.jpg Kim Hye Ok2.jpg Kim Hye Ok3.jpg Kim Hye Ok4.jpg Kim Hye Ok5.jpg Kim Hye Ok6.jpg Kim Hye Ok7.jpg Categoría:KActriz